101 Colony Season 1
For results of the 101 Colony Season 1 shows click here. In The Beginning The first show of the 101 Colony came about as a rouse between 9 rookie wrestlers (Replic Ant, Bull Ant, British Ant, Ice Ant, Token Black Ant, The CanadiAnt, Ghost Ant, Antmare and Not An Ant) and 7 of their metors (Green Ant, Worker Ant I, Fire Ant, Soldier Ant, Pink Ant, Carpenter Ant 2.0 and USAnt). After the sucess of the first show, capital was secured to begin an actual promotion. The first show after the official formation was King of the Anthill where the first 101 Colony Campenato del Hormiguero was crowned (Ice Ant). At this time the 101 Colony looked for a new home as they had outgrown the community center forum, so they rented out an old warehouse as their new forum. 1 show was held at the Warehouse building, it was the first 3T which crowned the first Campejones de Parejas (The Commonwealth Colony (British Ant & The CanadiAnt)). When the warehouse went under, Replic Ant took a leave of absence from the 101 Colony. The 101 Colony Arena At this time the 101 Colony found a new home in the 101 Colony Arena and the backing of the Queen, a mysterious figurehead who was the face of the 101 Colony. The next 4 shows established the Pick 6 contendershp for the CdH and the point system for the CdP. Also at this time Replic Ant made his return to the 101 Colony and found his way into the Pick 6. At this time the 101 Colony held their first King of Trios with a bevy of guest appearances. The winners of this tournament being the Royal Colony (British Ant, the CanadiAnt and Manami Toyota). After the sucess of the King of Trios, and with a broadening roster the 101 Colony started running Bi-weekly shows. The first set of these shows had a huge change in the company as the all tecnico group started to show that it had rudos among it. Most noticeably of which was the Nefarious Nation. Nefarious Ant tempted to show the 101 Colony it had a dark underbelly, and used his influential faction to do so. One of the Nationals even took the title from another erstwhile National when Replic Ant took the CdH from Ice Ant. Ice then became the one of the tecnicos and turned his back on the Nation. At the same time Nefarious had become a burr in Bull Ant's hide, be making him the sacrifical tecnico. The feud came down to the first Slaughter House of Fun match in the 101 Colony held under Loser Leaves Town rules. After a bloody and emotional war, Bull Ant beat Nefarious Ant and he was forced to leave the 101 Colony. The Kaiju and the Mexican Peso At this time the Queen used her vast resources to get more funding for the 101 Colony from Spanish COmmissioner Jose and his Perros del Mal friends were added to the 101 Colony roster. At this same time the Queen elected to have Dr. Cube Ant the first 101 Colony Director of Fun. At this time he introduced the first Kaiju to the 101 Colony and the Kaiju Trials. A series that was planned to show which of the 3 factions were the top faction in the 101 Colony. Perros del Mal slowly faded from the favor of the 101 faithful and their desire to be in the 101 Colony lessened due to it. At this time Jose paid to leave the 101 Colony and by the end of the Kaiju Trials series the influence of Perros del Mal was gone and 2 factions were set against each other: The 101 Colony led by CdH-Replic Ant and the other 6 Anturai (Ice Ant, British Ant, Bull Ant, Ghost Ant, the CanadiAnt & Token Black Ant) and the Kaiju Army led by Dr Cube Ant. Rise of the Underground At this time Replic Ant found a man with a bunker that would let him host matches that the 101 Colony would not allow. So the first Underground 101 shows were held. And due to the sucess of those shows the 5 finacial backers known collectively as the Ant-cestors (Cave Ant, Ant-Tzu, Sir Knight Ant, Caesar Ant-gustus and Pirate Ant) started running their own shows. Their first real show was titled the Lords of the Underground and was held to crown their first Lord of the Underground champion with subsiquent shows being run from their. The Civil War The 101 Colony began to negate in their own minds the presence of the Kaiju after the Kaiju Trials ended allowed for the tecnicos to implode further. Factions like the WatchAnts and the WIld Colony went at each other's throats. The first Colony Cup was decided during the fall out of the trials naming Antmare the first Colony Cup holder. The Old Time Rock Ant Rollers took the CdP from the Commonwealth Colony. Replic Ant ostracized all of the roster, going so far as to name himself WAR. In the midst of this Dr Cube Ant worked his dark plane s. Nefarious Kaiju War At the first set of December shows Dr Cube Ant unleashed his diabolical plan with the return of his first general, Nefarious! And not done there, Dr Cube Ant transformed Replic Ant into a kaiju (King Replic)! This lead to an all out 3 Cibernetico tournament! The war came to a head during the second night when Ice Ant employed an ancient talisman called Tocke's Tear. An impliment of great power that could undue any modification done to someone's genetic makeup. The Tear changed all the Kaiju back to Ants who had previously been so, and Dr Cube Ant was defeated. He then was forced to resign as Director of Fun and Nefarious went back to form new schemes. List of Season 1 Shows: * Cibernetico F-ANT-astico * King of the Anthill (2 Nights) * 3T * Pick 6 * The Ant-pire Strikes Back * Untitled * Untitled2: Electric Boogaloo * King of Trios (3 Nights) * Home Is Where You Hang Your Mask * Napalm * Night of the Kaiju * Afternoon Big Battel * Colony Cup 1 (2 Nights) * Straight From the Anthill * Taking Candy From Strangers * Bruised, Battered & Deep-Fried * Snap, Crackle & Headlock * Arcana Rising * The Genesis Pits * Cibernetico F-Ant-Astico-Er (2 Nights)